Don't Wait For Tomorrow
by BoraX 007
Summary: Jangan tunggu besok karena kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hari ini kembali. Jangan tunggu besok hari untuk mengatakan padanya karena esok hari itu ... mungkin tak akan pernah tiba./SN/Oneshoot
**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

 **Rate:T**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL(Fic ancur)**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **Don't Wait For Tomorrow**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jangan menunggu besok karena kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hari ini kembali.**

 **Jangan tunggu esok hari untuk mengatakan padanya karena esok hari itu ... mungkin tak akan pernah tiba.**

* * *

Segalanya berawal ketika aku masih berumur 12 tahun. Kalah itu, pekerjaan ayah selalu membuat kami begitu sering berpindah rumah, berpindah kota.

Aku bukanlah anak yang pendiam, tapi pekerjaan ayah selalu saja membuatku sulit mendapatkan seorang sahabat. Bahkan, terkadang aku masih belum mengenal semua nama-nama teman sekelas ku lagi-lagi ayah harus pindah tugas.

Aku menjadi begitu sangat kesepian. Tentu aku punya seorang ibu yang perhatian tapi bukan berarti ia selalu berada di samping ku. Aku mengerti, ibu juga punya pekerjaan. Aku butuh seorang teman, seseorang yang bisa diajak bermain, bercerita dan diajak tertawa bersama.

Dan tibalah ketika ayah akan pindah tugas lagi, ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya selama setahun.

Malam itu, ibu sibuk mengepak barang-barang kami dan ayah sedang memilah-milah buku-buku di meja kerjanya. Ku perhatikan mereka, lagi-lagi kami harus pindah rumah dan lagi-lagi aku harus pindah sekolah. Padahal pekan ini, aku sudah punya janji dengan teman sebangkuku. Lagi, aku akan kehilangan kembali calon sahabatku. Sungguh, ini semua terasa begitu memuakkan.

"Ibu." Ku kepalkan tanganku erat.

Ibu menoleh ke arah ku.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" jawab ibu dengan senyumnya.

"Kupikir aku tak perlu pindah sekolah 'lagi'." kutekan nada suaraku pada kata 'lagi'.

"Hm?" Ibu terlihat bingung. Kulihat ayah juga ikut melirik kearahku.

"Aku bilang, aku tak ingin sekolah lagi. Aku benci terus-terusan pindah sekolah."

Ibu menatap ayah, kemuadian ia tersenyum. Ayah kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ibu berjalan kearahku kemudian duduk tepat di sampingku.

Tangannya membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Naru, ibu pikir kamu seharusnya sudah mengerti. Ini bukan kemauan ayah atau ibu, pekerjaan ayahlah yang mengharuskannya. Dan dari pekerjaan ayah, semua kebutuhan kita terpenuhi, termasuk semua mainan yang ibu belikan." Bujuk ibu.

"Aku tahu bu, tapi sekolahpun rasanya percuma, aku bahkan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran."

Sesaat ibu terdiam.

"Tahu tidak? Kali ini kita mau pindah kemana?" Ibu tersenyum semangat.

Mengabaikan ibu. Aku tetap setia pada pose ngambekku. Palingan pindah ke kota-kota besar seperti biasanya.

"Kali ini kita akan pindah ke Jepang, lebih tepatnya Tokyo dan kita akan tinggal di rumah kakek dan nenek."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi ..." aku kembali tertunduk lesu, tentu aku senang kembali bertemu kakek dan nenek, tapi rasanya percuma saja nantinya beberapa bulan kita harus pindah lagi. Aku bosan, setiap tahunnya kenangan yang ku ingat hanyalah mengemasi barang, pindah rumah, kemudian mengemasi barang-barang lagi. Entah itu sepanjang musim panas atau musim dingin sekalipun.

"Ada apa? kamu tidak suka tinggal di rumah nenek."

"Aku suka. Hanya saja, apa nantinya kita harus pindah lagi?" Aku sangat berharap ibu berkata tidak walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

"Ibu tidak bisa menjaminnya." Ucap ibu kemudian kembali mengemasi barang-barang.

"Begitu ya ..."

"Tapi kamu bisa tinggal dirumah nenek sepanjang yang kamu mau, atau bahkan sampai lulus. Gimana?"

"Ibu tidak bercanda, kan?"

Kulihat ibu mengangguk.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku sering melihat photo-photo negara Jepang dan bunga-bunga Sakura lewat internet ataupun majalah, dan setiap kali aku melihatnya aku pasti selalu dibuatnya terkagum-kagum. Tapi sekarang bukan lewat photo lagi, aku menyaksikannya dengan mataku sendiri dan semuanya benar-benar indah, lebih hebat dari apa yang aku bayangkan.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke Jepang, ibuku adalah orang jepang dan ayah menikahi ibu juga ditempat ini. Namun karena ayah harus melanjutkan studynya, jadilah ayah membawah ibu yang sedang mengandung diriku saat itu kembali ke negara asalnya, Swiss. Jadi singkatnya aku pernah ke Jepang, saat umurku 3 bulan dalam perut ibuku. Tentunya jika itu masih bisa dihitung.

Setelah naik pesawat beberapa jam kami kembali naik kereta cepat menuju kediaman nenek dan kakek.

Saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumah milik Kakekku, hal pertama yang kurasa kan adalah perasaan kagum. Bentuk rumah khas orang jepang tradisional dengan pintu geser yang mengundangku untuk memainkannya. Di halamannya terdapat beberapa pohon yang daunnya telah habis berguguran, aku yakin itu pohon bunga Sakura tapi karena sekarang awal musim dingin jadilah aku belum bisa menyaksikan betapa cantiknya bunga yang satu itu. Tapi aku yakin aku pasti bisa, aku punya banyak waktu disini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dua minggu terlewati.

Aku duduk termenung di teras rumah. Ini benar-benara buruk.

Nenek sedang duduk di sampingku, aku rasa ia menatapku.

"Apa cucu nenek punya masalah."

Aku bingung apakah aku harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Hari ini adalah hari ketigaku di sekolah baruku.

"Emm Kenapa nenek membiarkan ayah menikahi ibu?"

"Eh?" Nenek terlihat heran.

"Maksudku. ayah mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata yang berwarna biru, bukannya dimata orang jepang itu terlihat aneh."

"Siapa bilang itu aneh, kau tahu ibumu sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan ayahmu. Saat ayahmu pertama kali tiba disini banyak orang yang mencoba mendapatkan hatinya, bahkan anak Uchiha itu terus-terus mengejar-ngejar ayahmu. Kaya dan terhormat, entah mungkin karena saking bodohnya ia lebih memilih ibumu yang jelek dan galak."

Aku tertawa mendengarkan ucapan nenek.

"Ibu tidak jelek kok, dia cantik hanya saja galak."

Dan akhirnya aku dan nenek tertawa bersama.

Aku belum mempunyai teman di kelas ku satupun, mereka terlihat menghindariku karena rambut dan warna mataku. Tapi kurasa ini hanya masalah waktu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Minggu sore, aku duduk di bangku taman melihat beberapa anak yang tampak asik bermain bola. Karena mulai bosan dan aku juga malu untuk meminta bergabung kuputuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja. Namun, sebuah bola yang menggelinding menyentuh kakiku membuatku terhenti.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran denganku berlari kearahku.

Dia memiliki mata dan rambut yang senada. Hitam gelap dengan kulit putih, dia tidak memiliki lipatan mata namun tatapannya tajam. Dia sangat begitu ... jepang. Dan tentu saja lumayan enak untuk dipandang.

Aku mengambil bola di kakiku, kemudian menjulurkan ke arahnya.

Seperti teman-teman sekelasku, reaksinya pun sama ia hanya menatapku. Apakah rambut dan mataku terlihat begitu aneh bagi mereka? Yah aku tahu mereka memiliki rambut dan mata yang indah tapi kenapa mereka begitu membenci sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ada sedikit perasaan terluka.

Karena ia tak kunjung menerima bola di tanganku mungkin ia takut bersentuhan dengan ku, jadi kuletakka bola itu di hadapannya kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, kau mau ikut bermain, kami kekurangan orang."

Aku berhenti, kemudian berbalik.

Tentu saja, dari tadi aku mau.

Hari itu kami bermain bola sampai sore, hingga aku tersadar jika hari hampir beranjak malam dan aku harus pulang, jangan sampai orang-orang rumah khawatir.

Di jalan pulang aku terus melirik kebelakang. Dia mengikutiku, anak itu mengikutiku.

Karena tak tahan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berhenti dan menanyainya.

"Kau, kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Huh?"

"Kau terus berjalan di belakangku sejak tadi."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, tapi rumahku juga disana."

Benarkah? Ahhh, rasanya memalukan sekali.

"Begitu? Siapa namamu?"

"Kau tahu disini sangat tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang tanpa memberitahu nama sendiri terlebih dahulu."

Apa dia sengaja membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk diam.

"Kau tidak berniat memberitahukan namamu. Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke, si pirang yang hobi menggeser pintu."

Aku tersenyum namun aku kembali mengernyit heran.

"Si pirang yang hobi menggeser pintu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sering melihatmu menggeser pintu Jiraya-san, kau bahkan sengaja duduk berjam-jam disana hanya untuk memainkan pintu itu kan?"

Dan akupun teringat. Ini seperti kenikmatan tersendiri, apa kau pernah mencoba membuka pintu lemari es mu dengan pelan hanya untuk meliha lampunya mati kemudian menyala, apakah kau pernah mencoba menyeimbangkan tombol on/off listrik di rumahmu, Orang jepang tidak akan mengerti seberapa serunya melakukan hal itu. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu begitu sering dan terang-terangan. Nenek dan kakek mungkin bisa maklum jika pintunya rusak karena sebegitu seringnya ku geser tapi di mata orang lain ini memalukan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Kataku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Apapun itu, aku harus membuatnya melupakan ini dari ingatannya.

"Namamu seperti orang jepang."

"Ibu ku orang jepang."

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti ..."

"Orang jepang. Yah, Kakek bilang aku adalah copyan ayahku. Rambut dan mataku menurutmu ini aneh kan."

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Kau terlihat terkejut saat pertama kali melihatku, reaksi yang serupa dengan teman-teman sekelasku sekarang."

"Kau tahu, aku sering melihat orang-orang turis disini. Tapi kau terlihat berbeda, saat aku melihat mu duduk di bangku tadi aku seakan bisa melihat rambut dan matamu itu berkilau. Mereka sama sekali tidak aneh. Mereka malah tampak indah di mataku."

Berkilau? Indah? Apa sih yang ia bicarakan!

"Kenapa kau tertunduk sep- tunggu dulu wajahmu memerah. Jangan bilang kau malu karena aku memuji mu."

"Bo-BODOH !"

"Hahaha. Ternyata anak yang suka menggeser pintu dirumah Jiraiya-san itu sangat pemalu"

Hari itu aku bertemu seorang anak laki-laki di taman.

Dia tidak seperti anak laki-laki lainnya, dia terkadang sangat suka menggodaku dan kemudian pada akhirnya aku akan mengejarnya dan memukulnya.

Setelah pertemuan pertama dimana aku memukulnya, kami selalu bertemu dan saling memukul satu sama lain di taman pertama kali saling menegur.

Tapi itu tidaklah berlangsung lama.

Kami selalu bertemu di taman dan kami selalu bersama. Aku mulai terkadang menceritakan semua rahasia ku padanya.

Sisi lain dari diri Sasuke adalah dia sangat pendiam, dia hanya mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan. aku menganggap Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat tepat diajak bicara dan berbagi keluh kesah. Aku bisa berbicara kepadanya tentang apa saja.

Di sekolah menengah pertama kami satu sekolah tapi berbeda kelas, kami memiliki teman-teman yang berbeda pula tapi ketika kami pulang ke rumah, kami selalu berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah.

Suatu hari, aku bercerita kepadanya tentang anak perempuan yang ku sukai. Sasuke tampak lebih diam dari biasanya, ku pikir ia tidak suka membicarakan hal-hal semacam ini. Jadi aku mulai menjalin hubungan dengan anak perempuan itu tanpa banyak bercerita padanya hingga anak perempuan itu meninggalkanku tanpa sebab. Itu telah menyakiti hatiku... Sasuke menghibur ku dan mengatakan segalanya akan beres. Dia memberikan kata-kata yang mendukung dan membantuku untuk melupakannya.

Aku sangat bahagia dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman sejati. Tetapi aku tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ada yang lainnya dari dirinya yang aku suka. aku memikirkannya malam itu dan memutuskan kalau itu adalah rasa persahabatan.

Tibalah selama SMA dan semasa kelulusan, kami selalu bersama dan tentu saja aku berpikir bahwa ini adalah persahabatan. Tetapi jauh di lubuk hati, aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain. Pada malam kelulusan, meskipun kami memiliki pasangan sendiri-sendiri, sesungguhnya aku menginginkan bahwa aku lah yang menjadi pasangannya. Malam itu, setelah semua orang pulang, aku pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengatakan kepadanya tentang perasaanku. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu hingga tekadku begitu kuat.

Malam itu adalah kesempatan terbesar yang kumiliki tapi aku hanya duduk di sana dan memandangi bintang bersama Sasuke dan bercakap-cakap tentang cita-cita kami. Aku melihat ke matanya yang hitam gelap dan mendengarkan Sasuke bercerita tentang impiannya.

Bagaimana dia ingin menikah dan sebagainya. Tekad itu pada akhirnya menciut dan hilang entah kemana.

Dia bercerita bagaimana dia ingin menjadi orang kaya dan sukses tanpa mengandalkan harta orang tuanya. Yang dapat ku lakukan hanya menceritakan impian ku dan duduk dekat dengan Sasuke.

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan terluka karena pada akhirnya aku tidak mengatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya. Aku sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya tapi aku takut.

Aku membiarkan perasaan itu pergi dan berkata kepada diri ku sendiri bahwa suatu hari aku akan mengatakan kepadanya mengenai perasaan ku.

Selama di Universitas, aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya tetapi Sasuke selalu bersama dengan seseorang. Setelah lulus, dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di New York. Aku tentu sangat gembira untuknya, tapi pada saat yang sama aku sangat bersedih menyaksikan kepergiannya. Aku sedih karena aku menyadari ia pergi untuk pekerjaan besarnya. Jadi... untuk kesekian kalinya karena begitu pengecutnya diriku, aku kembali menyimpan perasaan ku untuk diriku sendiri dan melihatnya pergi dengan pesawat.

Aku memeluknya seakan merasa seperti ini adalah saat terakhir.

Aku pulang ke rumah malam itu dengan senyum luka.

Aku memperoleh pekerjaan dan akhirnya menjadi seorang analis komputer. Aku sangat bangga dengan prestasi ku.

Dan Suatu hari ketika aku sedang berada di kantor seseorang mengantarkan sebuah undangan. Aku menerima sebuah undangan pernikahan. Undangan itu darinya. Aku bahagia dan sedih pada saat yang bersamaan.

Sekarang aku tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah bersamanya dan kami hanya bisa menjadi teman. Lagi-lagi aku terluka, tapi kini kami adalah orang dewasa. Yang bisa di lakukan adalah berpura-pura tegar dan menerimanya.

Aku pergi ke pesta pernikahan itu bulan berikutnya. Itu adalah sebuah peristiwa besar. Aku bertemu dengan pengantin nya yang cantik, aku bahkan tak bisa mengira jika akan ada gadis cantik dengan surai pirang dan bermata biru seperti gadis itu dan tentu saja juga dengannya.

Sekali lagi aku merasa jatuh cinta. Tapi aku bertahan agar tidak mengacaukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia bagi mereka. Aku mencoba bersenang-senang malam itu, tapi sangat menyakitkan hati melihat dia begitu bahagia dan aku mencoba untuk bahagia menutupi air mata kesedihan yang ada di hati ku.

Aku meninggalkan New York bersama sebagian hatiku, aku merasa bahwa aku telah melakukan hal yang tepat. Sebelum aku berangkat... tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mengatakan betapa ia sangat bahagia bertemu denganku.

Aku pulang ke rumah dan mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi di New York.

Kehidupan ku harus terus berjalan.

Tahun-tahun berlalu... kami saling menulis surat dan bercerita mengenai segala hal yang terjadi dan bagaimana dia merindukan untuk berbicara denganku. Pada suatu ketika, Sasuke tak pernah lagi membalas surat ku. Aku khawatir mengapa dia tidak membalas surat ku meskipun aku telah menulis 6 surat kepadanya...

Ketika semuanya seolah tiada harapan, tiba-tiba aku menerima sebuah catatan kecil yang mengatakan: _"Temui aku di taman dimana kita biasa bersama"._

Aku pergi ke sana dan melihatnya di sana. Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya tetapi dia sedang patah hati dan bersedih.

Kami berpelukan sampai kami kesulitan untuk bernafas. Kemudian Sasuke menceritakan kepada ku tentang perceraian dan mengapa dia tidak pernah menulis surat kepada ku.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Dia menangis sampai dia tak dapat menangis lagi.

Akhirnya kami kembali ke rumah dan bercerita dan tertawa tentang apa yang telah ku lakukan mengisi waktu jika bosan, Sasuke berkata menggeser pintu pasti adalah salah satunya. Akan tetapi, aku tetap masih tidak dapat mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya kepadanya. Hari-hari berikutnya... dia gembira dan melupakan semua masalah dan perceraian nya.

Aku kembali jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya. Ketika tiba saatnya dia kembali ke New York, aku menemui nya. Aku benci melihatnya harus pergi dan entah kenapa aku merasa ia tahu dengan apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Dia berjanji untuk menemui ku setiap kali dia mendapat libur.

Namun Sasuke tidak pernah muncul sebagaimana yang telah dijanjikan. Aku pikir bahwa mungkin dia sibuk. Aku kecewa karena dia telah melupakan janjinya. Hari berganti bulan dan aku berusaha keras melupakannya. Tibalah suatu hari aku mendapat sebuah telepon dari New York. Pengacara mengatakan bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil dalam perjalanan ke airport.

Hati ku benar-benar patah. Lebih hancur dari yang pernah kurasakan.

Sekarang aku tahu... mengapa Sasuke tidak muncul hari itu.  
Aku menangis semalaman. Air mata kesedihan dan kepedihan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi terhadap seseorang yang begitu baik seperti dia?

Aku mengumpulkan barang-barang ku dan pergi ke New York untuk pemakaman dan pembacaan surat wasiatnya. Tentu saja semuanya diberikan kepada keluarganya dan mantan istrinya.

Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan mantan istrinya lagi setelah terakhir kali aku bertemu pada pesta pernikahan. Dia menceritakan bagaimana mantan suaminya. Tapi suaminya selalu tampak tidak bahagia. Apapun yg dia kerjakan... tidak bisa membuat suaminya bahagia seperti saat pesta pernikahan mereka. Aku merasa heran, orang yang diceritakan wanita itu seolah bukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang ku kenal orang yang pendiam tapi selalu berusaha membuat orang lain termasuk diriku bahagia.

Ketika surat wasiat dibacakan, satu-satunya yang diberikan kepada ku adalah sebuah diary. Itu adalah diary kehidupannya.

Aku terkejut karena itu diberikan kepada ku. Aku tak dapat berpikir... Mengapa ini diberikan kepada ku?

Aku mengambilnya dan terbang kembali ke Jepang. Ketika di pesawat, aku teringat saat-saat indah yang kami miliki bersama.

Aku mulai membaca diary itu. Diary dimulai ketika hari pertama kami berjumpa. Aku terus membaca sampai Aku mulai menangis.

Diary itu bercerita bahwa dia jatuh cinta kepada ku di hari ketika aku patah hati. Tapi dia takut untuk mengatakannya kepada ku.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa dia begitu diam dan mendengarkan segala perkataan ku.  
Diary itu menceritakan bagaimana Sasuke ingin mengatakannya kepada ku berkali-kali, tetapi takut.

Diary itu bercerita ketika dia ke New York dan jatuh cinta dengan yang lain. Orang yang terlihat mirip dengan diriku. Kemudian bagaimana dia begitu bahagia ketika bertemu dengan ku di hari pernikahannya. Sasuke berkata bahwa ia membayangkan bahwa itu adalah pernikahan kami.

Bagaimana dia selalu tidak bahagia sampai akhirnya harus menceraikan istrinya.  
Saat-saat terindah dalam kehidupannya adalah ketika membaca huruf demi huruf yang ku tuliskan untuknya.

Akhirnya diary itu berakhir dengan tulisan, "Hari ini saya akan mengatakan kepadanya kalau saya mencintainya. "

Itu adalah hari dimana dia terbunuh. Hari dimana pada akhirnya aku akan mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya ada dalam hati Sasuke.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Oke spesial oneshoot buat yang ngerequest fic lemon XD Maaf ya saya lg hiatus dari perlemonan. Dan ah sebenarnya fic ini bukan asli milik saya, ceritanya lg ngubek2 note milik kakak saya, saya tahu sebelum nikah dia dulunya suka nulis cerita dan akhirnya nemu beberapa cerita dan dari semua tulisannya kayanya yg ini yang bisa dibikin oneshoot, jadi dengan penyusaaian sana sini jadi deh nih. Sumpahhhhh, nulis sudut pandang pertama itu bikin kepala puyeng, padahal remake loh inti ceritanya udah ada tapi selalu kepleset ngegunain sudut pandan org kedua. Jadi bisa dibilang fic ini kolab antara saya dan my sista, dan gaya bahasa kami sangat beda jd sangat maaf sekali jika kalimat2nya bikin sakit mata

OK, Mind to review pleassss~~~ ;)


End file.
